


Bad Idea

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new job finds you longing for your boss.
Relationships: Melvinborg x fem!reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bad Idea

“Looks like everything is set, you’ll begin your first day tomorrow.”  
The cold face across from you looked down at the laminated papers you’d given him. Somewhat in shock, you spoke after brief silence.  
“Are you sure? You barely even looked at my papers, I-“  
“We’re quite short on staff, everyone here seems to think it's a free for all. God, should’ve just used robots again.”  
The principle of Melvin Sneedly elementary rubbed his temple in frustration. You looked at your hands and stood up.  
“Thank you for your time, sir. I’m happy to be working with you.”  
With that you gathered what papers he hadn’t taken, and left the office. Though you think you’ve been through worse that interview was one of the most terrifying experiences that you'd ever had. The man was half cyborg after all, it's to be expected. The thought of his face lingered in your mind till your face was red. Love at first sight wasn't real in your eyes but attraction at first sight was. He was nothing short of handsome, and with that cyborg half it was as if he came from one of those weird erotic books your mom use to read. You walked down the hall and watched the kids run past you, you really were excited to work here.

—————

You watched as the class of fourth graders poured into your room. Science, you were quite good at it in school but it wasn’t what you wanted to do. 

“Good Morning everyone!”  
Chatter died down, well almost all chatter. Two in the back of the class were snickering to each other and whispering. You peered at the seating chart and searched for the names.  
”George Beard and Harold Hutchins? Is there something you’d like to share with the class?”  
The two boys, almost in a fit of chuckles responded,  
”No, sorry!”  
As you turned from them to retrieve the packets which you’d prepared for them, then you saw a paper float from your back to the floor. The whole class was laughing now. You shook and a barrage of notes fell, you blushed looking at the juvenile language that was written on each paper. Awkwardness and anger filled your head. You turned to face the class and reached behind your back to attempt ridding yourself of any remaining paper. Then you heard the door open.  
”What's going on here?”  
Melvinborg, as he’s referred to, stood disapprovingly in the doorway.  
”Ah I'm sorry sir, I think I just lost control a bit!”  
You could feel your flaming face as he approached you and reached for a paper on your back. It read the basic “Kick Me”. He squinted at the paper and turned to the kids.  
”George Beard and Harold Hutchins come with me.”  
The educated guess was proven correct as the boys followed him out of the classroom. You have to admit it was quite impressive how the boys managed to cover your back without you noticing. You went on handing out the packets.   
In seemingly no time the pair was back from their visit.

“We’re sorry for pranking you!”  
The apology was clearly not genuine from the light chuckles coming from both of them. You shrugged it off.  
”It’s alright, take this and go back to your seats.”  
You hand them the packets and as they walk to their seats you walk to your own desk. The packet was simple questions on volcanoes, or tectonic plates, you can’t remember. It was simple though, there was even a crossword at the end. You look around as you sit down and open your computer. You ponder and eventually type “Melvin Sneedly Elementary''. To be honest you didn’t know anything about the school, you just needed a job fresh out of college. Clicking on the website for the school your screen was filled with pictures of Melvinborg and a student that very closely resembled him. Looking up you spot the exact student in the first row. Siblings? Father and son? They’re way too alike. You haven’t even noticed him, he was quite short but that’s where the differences ended. You shook it off and went back to looking at the pictures, specifically the ones of Melvinborg like you were analyzing him. Everything about him was just perfect to you. Your mind was racing when you felt a slam on your desk.  
”Ahem.”  
It was the kid with a resemblance to Melvinborg.  
”Ah, uhm yes?”  
He slammed the packet onto the table.  
”This was way too easy, are you sure I hired you or did you just come in yourself?”  
you shake your head in absolute confusion and awkwardly chucked.  
”You didn’t hire me. Melvinborg, the principle did.”  
”Are you that dim witted? If you hadn't made the connection Melvinborg is the future me. Even George and Harold got that.”  
In disbelief you considered it. After thinking you came to the conclusion that you still didn’t believe it but as to not deal with any conflict, and humor him a bit.. After all, the kid seemed to have a Napoleon complex.  
”Ah, yes I’m so sorry sir. I’ll have something better tomorrow”  
He scoffed.  
”Tomorrow is Saturday.”  
And with that he was out of my hair. I continued looking, surprisingly the site was filled with more pictures of the two than actual pictures of the school. You chucked at the thought.  
“What are you laughing at?”  
You jumped and sucked in a breath, looking behind you for the source of the question. The boys George and Harold stood, looked at you, then at the pictures on the computer. George on your right side and Harold on the left.  
‘Why are you looking at pictures of Melvinborg?”  
You blushed at the sudden question and stammered for your original purpose. Harold gasped from the other side.  
“Do you like Principle Melvinborg?”  
Like it was possible, you blushed even more. Your answer was going to come out but, again, you were disrupted.   
“WHAT?”  
The kid who looked like Melvinborg, I'll just call him Melvin, stood up and walked over to look back at my computer.   
“Eugh. If you even think you have a chance, you better stop dreaming. We're running a professional business here and romances between coworkers are prohibited. Plus love is a waste of time.”  
Right away Harold retaliated.  
“You're just saying that because you got your heart smashed by Erica.”  
“What?! I did not!”  
“Yes you did!”  
The pair went back and forth with the same argument till the bell rang. You were so distracted by their childishness that you completely lost track of time.  
“Ah, I’m sorry class, I didn’t even realize the time”  
Melvin scoffed.  
“Typical for the teaching staff.”  
“Students, please leave your packets in a pile here!”  
You dusted off a spot on the desk and watched as each student left their papers and then left the classroom.   
Harold‘s papers really stood out filled with cartoons of all sorts, he was really talented it’s worth recognizing. You began to grade the packets but heard a knock at the door, you sighed this day was already so tiring and it wasn’t even near done.  
“May I come in?”  
The voice of Melvinborg came from outside. You suddenly became flustered again, as expected, and began to clean your desk more than it already was.  
“Uhm, yes of course!”  
As he entered you made sure you were as presentable as possible.  
“I heard from my younger self that today wasn’t the best for you.”  
You were shocked.  
“He- He’s really your younger self?”  
Melvinborg looked down at you in your seat and smirked.  
“Of course he is, why would someone lie about such a thing.”  
You looked away in ruffled confusion. You really liked the way he had smiled at you. He began walking around the classroom.  
“George and Harold are big problems at this school. No matter what we try we can’t get them to settle and do work.”  
You looked back over at Harold’s work and picked it up.  
“Harold is very skilled though, just not logically.”  
Melvinborg walked over and took the paper from your hands. He examined it and then put it down sighing.   
“We’re not looking for creativity here.”  
You looked at him and noticed he was looking at you.  
“Why not?”  
You asked, this made him go red. You stared at him as he stood there, he put his hand on his chin and tapped his foot. It worried you that he actually had to think about this. Suddenly he looked at you again.  
“Well why does creativity matter to you? You were a physics major.”  
He did read your papers, you giggled at him which made half of him go redder.  
“Sure but I have hobbies too, surely not everything you do is logical Mr. Sneedly.”  
You gave him a comforting look as he started to think again.  
“I mean, I never really thought about how creativity goes into my inventions. I do admit that a lot of my ideas are out of the ordinary.”  
You smiled at his revelation.  
“Right, you can’t just be logical or just be creative you can unknowingly be both!”  
It amazed me how someone of his rational prowess couldn’t have realized that sooner.  
“Ah. Thank you for chatting with me today, please if you have any concerns or questions feel free to come see me in my office.”  
“Will do Mr. Sneedly!”  
Melvinborg nodded and began walking out but stopped before he shut the door all the way.  
“Or if you just want to chat. I enjoyed our talk today.”  
He shut the door and you melted. He was an incredible man and maybe he thought the same about you. It made you giddy like when you were in high school. He made you feel incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> Dav Pilkey please allow me to legally marry melvinborg PLEASE PLEASE PLE-


End file.
